


Technique

by safelybeds



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safelybeds/pseuds/safelybeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex has a learning curve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the P4 kinkmeme in 2009

Yosuke Hanamura was a man of the world.   
  
That’s what he told himself, anyway. Although no matter where one resides, it’s difficult to become ‘worldly’ when your computer access was limited to thirty minutes a day and all of your manga renders penises as divine shafts of light.   
  
Still, far be it from lack of knowledge to stop Yosuke Hanamura from considering himself a savant of all things carnal. Even after Souji had first slipped his arms around Yosuke’s waist, changing their friendship forever, he was confident in his abilities to bring a person pleasure. Even if that person happened to be a guy — which, admittedly, wasn’t part of the original plan.  
  
The first hand job went well. It was a mutual affair, each of their fists wrapped clumsily around the others cock. While the arrangement took the pressure off, it also made it difficult for Yosuke to remember exactly what he did that worked so well. Everything was friction and heat and the harsh press of lips, gums, and teeth. Not a very good environment for memorizing a pattern.  
  
He flew solo the second time, pressing his forehead into the hollow of Souji’s shoulder while they lay in his futon. They had been kissing for nearly ten minutes when Yosuke tugged firmly at the elastic of Souji’s sweat pants, thrusting his hand inside until it found his best friend’s (boyfriend’s? Neither of them had bothered to clarify that part yet) erection. Their bodies were closed in so tightly it was hard for Yosuke to move his hand more than a few inches with every stroke, although the combined pressure of his palm and stomach were more than enough to bring Souji to a quick orgasm.  
  
Again, the intensity of the moment left little time for Yosuke to think about what he was doing. He was certain with a more concentrated effort, he could leave Souji whimpering and begging for more. All this on-instinct stuff couldn’t  _begin_  to approach his A-game.  
  
Little did Yosuke know, not thinking was the best strategy he could hope for. And, unfortunately for him, it was a strategy he consciously decided to discard during their next encounter.  
  
—-  
  
“Hey,” Souji smiled, looking charmingly disheveled (something that would have twinged Yosuke with jealousy if he hadn’t been so, well, charmed. Why couldn’t  _he_  be cute and bashful when he looked like shit?) as he ducked into the Hanamura foyer. Judging by the howl of wind whistling through the open door and the way Souji was dripping, a full on storm was overhead. Yosuke had been oblivious, too busy deciding on the right mood music for the occasion to listen for thunder.  
  
“Hey,” he smiled back, jerking clumsily forward for a kiss before hesitating. Too girly. He was the dude in the arrangement, after all. Every relationship needed one.  
  
Souji closed the gap for him, letting his eyes slide shut for the few seconds until they parted. Yosuke blinked twice, staring at Souji almost accusingly. How was he supposed to keep his focus when the idiot kept filling his head with fog?  
  
“Your room?” Souji asked, already moving towards the stairs. Yosuke nodded quickly and followed after him. No one was home — they could have made themselves comfortable anywhere they wanted, really — but Yosuke knew his room better than anywhere else in the house. A battle is best won on one’s own turf, as Teddie would say.   
  
Yosuke, however, would  _never_  think something so lame. He was  _not_  like Teddie, no matter how many times Chie said otherwise.  
  
“Are you coming or would you rather stand in the doorway all day?” Souji asked, face infuriatingly deadpan despite the laugh in his voice. Yosuke would have called him on it if he thought he could afford to. As it was, he merely ducked his head with embarrassment and closed the door behind him.   
  
The eleventh hour was  _not_  the time for changes in the script.  
  
“You’re sitting there?” he asked instead, pointing to where Souji had sunk down onto his bed, “Why not take the chair?”  
  
Souji’s eyes flicked towards the old, moth eaten armchair that sat in the corner of Yosuke’s room. It stood in stark contrast to the rest of Yosuke’s self-consciously hip décor, having once belonged to his grandfather. He looked dubious at best, but rose up anyway at Yosuke’s repeated insistence.

“Something’s poking me,” Souji mumbled, shifting position twice before finally accepting defeat and discomfort. Yosuke, however, breathed a sigh of relief. He’d only thought to practice with the chair, after all.  
  
“Okay, perfect, just…,” Yosuke paused, holding up his hands as if he might physically push Souji back down if he dared to switch seats, “…just stay there, okay?”  
  
“Okay…,” Souji finally agreed, with more than a little confusion in his voice, “What are you-”  
  
He was promptly cut off by what had to be the  _sappiest_  love song Souji, or  _anyone_ , had ever heard. Melodramatic strings dripped with syrup while the singer sounded as if he was about to break into sobs at any moment, making Yosuke’s smug smile all the more bizarre.  
  
Unfortunately, before he could register an opinion, Yosuke’s knees were planted firmly on either side of his hips, filling the oversized armchair as he bent his lithe body towards Souji’s in a kiss. For a blissful few moments, all Souji knew was the heat of Yosuke’s body against his own. Then, a preciously  _romantic_  violin solo blared through the speakers and Souji found himself laughing into their kiss.  
  
“W-what  _is_  this?” he laughed, unable to control himself even as Yosuke gave him a most wounded look, “I mean-I…” Another eruption of laughter found its way past Souji’s lips, turning Yosuke’s hurt to frustration.  
  
“What?” he asked, scowling and looking so out of place when the music reached its crescendo, Souji had to laugh again.  
  
“I’m not-” another hiccup of giggles, “I’m not laughing at  _you_.” Souji tried for a sincere expression, although the corners of his lips kept jerking upwards against his will, “It’s just…I never knew you listened to this sort of thing.”  
  
“I  _don’t_ ,” Yosuke spat, leaping off the armchair and rushing to turn off the stereo, “It was just a  _joke_ , jeez, try not to take everything so seriously.”  
  
He proceeded to pout by the stereo for a moment, looking so put out as he stared at his feet that Souji was forced to feel a touch of regret.  
  
“I liked the other thing you were doing,” he offered gently, “Could we do that again, maybe?”  
  
Yosuke took a deep breath, gathering his nerves. Sure, timing his technique to the beats of the song had been a stroke of genius, but it wasn’t  _really_  necessary in the long run.  
  
“ _Maybe_ ,” he conceded, doing his best to look grudging and not give away the slight bulge in his trousers. Souji had a way of raising his hips up at just the right angle to drive Yosuke crazy which, now that he thought about it, might not be best when he had a routine to think about.  
  
Still, Souji was smiling at him now, eyes peeking hopefully out from under his bangs. Yosuke didn‘t have a chance.  
  
_Damn_ , he swore internally, settling himself back onto Souji’s lap as he wound his fingers into his best friend’s hair. For his part, Souji moved his lips down to the base of Yosuke’s jaw, pulling skin between his teeth with a gentle suck of breath, leaving a darkening red mark when he pulled away. With each new hickey, Yosuke gasped a little, tightening his fingers into Souji’s hair. However, when those gasps turned to moans (embarrassing ones, at that), he at least had the foresight to pull away.  
  
After all, he was the dude. The  _top_. All that girly moaning crap just wasn’t his style, right?  
  
“I w-want to try something,” he blurted suddenly, the phrase coming out far less alluring than when he’d practiced in the mirror. “Just…stay there, ‘kay?”  
  
Souji blinked at him, eyes gradually going wide as Yosuke settled himself down between his knees.   
  
“Wait, are you-?”  
  
Souji was cut off by the sound of his zip being undone, rendering him quite unsure of what to say.

“You want it, right?” Yosuke asked, a little too embarrassed to utter the name of the act when he freed Souji’s cock from his underwear, stroking with a too-slow rhythm. His best friend started to squirm immediately, breathing in a thin gulp of air as he nodded. Yosuke smiled to himself — scared, but a little excited — before fixing Souji with a stare he  _knew_  could have brought the sturdiest of men to their feet. Yosuke had no trouble imagining himself (he’d practiced it so much, the expression was nearly embedded into his brain); lips parted, eyelashes hanging heavy, head inclined at that curious-yet-sexy angle he’d seen in all of his pinup books.  
  
He just hoped it wasn’t  _too_  much. He didn’t want Souji to come before he got the chance to show off how skilled he was in the art of fellatio.   
  
What he wasn’t expecting, however, was the sudden rush of concern in his best friend’s eyes, “Are…are you okay, Yosuke?”  
  
“Huh?” he asked, determined not to falter as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, slowly and a little too thickly. That wasn’t spit he felt running down his chin, was it?  
  
“You just…I don’t know, you look kind of…,” Souji paused, seemingly trying to phrase his observation in the least offensive way possible, “Lethargic, all of the sudden.”  
  
Yosuke’s carefully honed expression faded slightly, “Lethargic?”  
  
“Like you’ve been shot full of novocain,” Souji elaborated gravely.   
  
The heat rose in Yosuke’s cheeks so quickly, he was sure it had broken at least  _one_  record. Had the face he’d been making  _not_  been the one drawn on every single person in every single adult manga he’d ever read?  
  
“I’m fine,” he muttered, not without a touch of bitterness, before resuming the movements of his wrist. Souji looked as if he wanted to say something else — maybe let him know he didn’t have to do something he wasn’t ready for — but Yosuke’s persistent stroking silenced that impulse quickly. All for the better, really. Yosuke wasn’t sure his bruised ego could handle it.  
  
_It’s now or never_ , he nodded to himself, steeling his nerves once and for all. Sure, there had been a few setbacks, but he was from the  _city_. He had a stash of  _porn_. He wasn’t like everyone else.  
  
He, Yosuke Hanamura, was  _worldly_.  
  
Although the sudden silence that followed him scrunching his lips into a neat ‘o’ and blowing a light stream of air over Souji’s cock wasn’t what he expected.  
  
Nor was the sudden shaking of his partner’s shoulders. And, especially, not the high pitched sound of someone trying to suppress laughter.  
  
Discouraged, but not yet beaten, Yosuke blew harder. With huge gulps of air, he looked rather like a child blowing out birthday candles by the time Souji lost the battle with giggles.  
  
“ _What!?_ “ he whined, a little less masculine than he intended. Souji’s laughter only grew, making the fire behind his cheeks grow in intensity until Yosuke was certain he looked like a tomato.  
  
This wasn’t going at all like he imagined it would.  
  
“Yosuke…,” Souji began, breaking briefly for a giggle, “Do you know how people give blowjobs?”  
  
“ _Obviously_ ,” Yosuke grated out, averting his eyes. Souji was being entirely unfair. He was seventeen! Of  _course_  he knew what a blowjob was!  
  
“Then you know you have to put it in your mouth first, right?” Souji’s expression was full of such amusement and condescension, Yosuke wanted to rip it right off. Besides, what he was saying was so obviously a  _lie_. He had no right to be so self-satisfied  
  
“Yeah right, like anyone would ever do that!” he spat, glaring up at Souji tersely.  
  
“I’m just saying, that’s how you give a blowjob,” Souji shrugged, trying to suppress another flurry of giggles, “There’s not much actual ‘blowing’ involved.”  
  
Yosuke scowled, although Souji was starting to make a little sense. He tried blowing on his own cock once, after first learning the term, and he never really understood then what was so special about it. There was also the way the heroines in his hentai magazines all just seemed to let their mouths hang open in empty space, with the divine light shining up in…  _Oh._  
  
_OH._  
  
“But…,” he began, eyeing Souji’s erection with considerably more wariness, “But that’s where you  _pee_!”

It took Souji a little longer to tame his laughter this time, prompting Yosuke to turn several shades of red (for several different reasons).  
  
“I guess that’s true,” Souji acknowledged, looking more than a little apologetic after a giggle fit that would‘ve put Yukiko to shame, “A lot of people like it, though, so I’ve heard.”  
  
Yosuke grunted in response, not forgiving Souji quite yet for laughing at him. Apparently his best friend noticed that, and before he knew it a hand was gently tangling itself in his hair.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Souji smiled, “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. It’s a common misunderstanding, I think.”  
  
“Yeah, try saying that after you’ve made a complete idiot of yourself,” Yosuke mumbled, finally rising to his feet, only to head straight for the bed to collapse on his stomach and hide his flushed face in the down of a pillow. If the mattress were to swallow him up right there and then, he’d be infinitely grateful.  
  
The armchair creaked once, sending the room into silence until the touch of a hand gliding over the seat of his jeans coaxed an embarrassing yelp from Yosuke’s throat.   
  
“Do you still want to try?” Souji asked while sinking down next to him, twisting stray strands of Yosuke’s hair around his fingers with one hand while the other continued to kneed his ass gently.   
  
“What’s the point?” Yosuke grumbled, turning his head to face Souji where he lay on the other pillow, “I suck at it.”  
  
“I don’t know about that,” Souji murmured thoughtfully, “I mean, you were really sexy up until…you know.”  
  
It was a feeble compliment, really. His best friend was obviously grasping at straws. Still, the corners of Yosuke’s mouth found themselves twitching upwards all the same.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“And you really want me to try again?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Yosuke stared at Souji a moment, searching his features for a lie. All he found was a slight flush, the signs of labored breathing, and an earnestly hopeful smile. Still, that was more than enough to convince him to return Souji’s smile with one of his own.   
  
The press of his erection against Yosuke’s thigh was a contributing factor as well.  
  
“You have to promise not to laugh,” he warned, moving to settle himself between Souji’s bent knees while his friend propped himself up on the pillows.  
  
“Promise,” Souji smiled, voice edged with more than a little anticipation, “Do you know what to do first?”  
  
No. Of course he didn’t know what to do first. Wasn’t that obvious?  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” he sighed, his words heavy with exasperation. The following pause was almost unbearably long while Yosuke drew his mouth closer, then pulled away, nearly eight times. Souji was about to offer him another out when he finally brought a quick kiss to the head of his best friend’s cock. That one kiss led to several more kisses down the shaft, all of them with lips shut tight.  
  
“You can use tongue, if you want,” Souji urged, trying to keep the desperateness out of his voice. Even the small tickle of Yosuke’s kisses had been enough to quicken his breath.  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Yosuke nodded, mind racing as he wondered just what ‘use tongue’ might mean in this context. Was he supposed to lick or swirl or twist or-  
  
Souji moaned low and deep, just as Yosuke ran his tongue hesitantly from base to tip. And if that wasn’t a confidence booster, he didn’t know what was. Bracing himself with one hand on Souji’s raised thigh, Yosuke paid extra attention to the spot that earned such a reaction from his friend.   
  
“Ngh,” Souji swallowed, breath rapidly growing ragged as Yosuke’s tongue flicked the underside of his head repeatedly, “Y-your hand.”  
  
Yosuke raised his head to ask just what ‘your hand’ meant, but before he could get a word in, Souji was pressing his face right back into his crotch with a neediness he seldom saw from the stoic boy. To be quite honest, that thought coupled with the brief glance he caught of Souji’s parted lips was enough to make his own erection swell once more.

“Like this,” Souji gasped, taking Yosuke’s hand in his own before forcing it over the base of his cock. That was all the instruction he needed, tightening his hand around the familiar girth and pumping slowly while his mouth opened just enough to allow the tip past his teeth. It rested on the soft cushion of his tongue for a moment while Yosuke adjusted to the foreign sensation. On the back of his head, he could feel Souji’s fingers twitch longingly. He wanted Yosuke to move.  
  
And Yosuke did.  
  
He only could take about a third in before an unwanted tickling sensation started in the back of his throat, but that alone was enough to send a wave of appreciative shudders through Souji’s body. Yosuke, too, found he was enjoying the process far more than he imagined he would. Sure, there were moments where his mind told him that this was gross. That this is what the  _girl_  does. But when he felt Souji’s foreskin slide back from the pressure of his tongue, rolling the exposed tip over the roof of his mouth, all of his thoughts seemed to go right out the window.  
  
It was now, he realized, that over thinking things might  _not_  actually be the best way to win someone over.  
  
Souji’s hips were twitching now, which worried Yosuke slightly. He always did that right when he was about to come, which brought a flurry of new questions. Was he supposed to still have his mouth on Souji when…well,  _that_  happened? Was it considered rude to spit it out? What if it tasted bad? What the hell was  _in_  sperm, anyway?  
  
Yosuke was still floundering, paralyzed by confusion, when Souji answered all his important questions with a gentle pull on Yosuke’s hair. The cock left his tongue with a wet plop Yosuke couldn’t help but find oddly satisfying, allowing Souji to push himself up into a sitting position and stroke himself at a fevered pace. Yosuke’s initial instinct was to help, but Souji’s movements were so fluid and graceful despite their pace, he found himself more than happy to just watch. Judging by the sudden ache in his erection, his body agreed.   
  
“Fuck,” Souji hissed, finally bringing his hand to a stop just under the head, squeezing hard. Not a second later, several strings of hot come found their way over his knuckles and Yosuke’s pant leg. Souji swallowed hard, lifting his eyes up to meet his best friend’s with a grateful smile.  
  
“Better that time?” Yosuke asked, not without a trace of hidden smugness. After the embarrassing build up to this moment, he figured he was allowed a bit of pride in a job well done.   
  
“ _Amazing_ ,” Souji muttered on the heels of an exhale, bringing his lips to meet Yosuke’s before the other boy could so much as smirk. The kissed like that for a while, tasting each other while absently wiping the aftermath of Souji’s orgasm on Yosuke’s sheets. By the time they broke apart, Yosuke’s erection was bordering on painful.   
  
“You know,” Souji murmured against his neck, running his tongue over the blotch of redness that remained from when they’d been seated in the armchair, “One good turn deserves another.”  
  
If Yosuke’s skin started to prickle at that implication, he did an absolutely shit job of hiding it.  
  
“Yeah,” he murmured, watching Souji sink down between his legs, “G-guess so.”  
  
Souji smiled enigmatically, raising his eyes to meet Yosuke’s with a soundless communication of intent as he unfastened his pants. And if Souji’s smile suddenly turned rather wicked, Yosuke was too busy swallowing the growing lump in his throat to notice.  
  
That is, until his best friend filled his cheeks with air and  _blew_.  
  
Souji would make it up to him and more later, but all Yosuke could do now was groan and swing a pillow into the face of his laughing boyfriend.  
  
That’s what they were, huh? Weird.


End file.
